warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors Wikia talk:Charart/Accepted 1
Adderfang (W) ~ Approved i never want to use a touchpad again ;-; Also, the blanks are really small o.o? 22:45, March 24, 2016 (UTC) They're as big as the ones on the other wwiki. Also omfg this looks really good. Lighten the shading a bit on his back so we can see the pattern? 22:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Oh, ok. I just thought they seemed a bit small :P and thanks 23:01, March 24, 2016 (UTC) The back looks completely black. 23:17, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded This is the lightest I can lighten it without being told to define the shading. It's already on 20-ish% which is a lot lighter than I'm used to 01:21, March 25, 2016 (UTC) comments? 07:42, March 27, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 12:21, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Approved 22:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hollyleaf (W) ~ Approved back to the good ol days were my baby was still livin 02:37, March 25, 2016 (UTC) rip hollyleaf ;-; Could you colour the nose in dark grey and define light on the chest? Also, I'm pretty sure there's not supposed to be anything between the front leg and the back leg 02:58, March 25, 2016 (UTC) re-up 03:34, March 25, 2016 (UTC) also I'm gonna promote you into an apprentice since you obviously know what you're doing :P 04:03, March 25, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 07:42, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Approved 22:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Alderpaw (K) ~ Approved I still ahven't read TAQ ;-; rip 03:00, March 25, 2016 (UTC) mah baby Alderrr define the light on the legs 03:33, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 04:05, March 25, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 12:21, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Approved 22:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar (L) ~ Approved good luck to anyone if they decide to do one of his hell sets :) 06:32, March 25, 2016 (UTC) whoa nice 0: could you define shading everywhere? 06:40, March 25, 2016 (UTC) re-up 22:34, March 25, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 12:21, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Approved 22:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Firestar (Star) ~ Approved Rip me 02:03, March 25, 2016 (UTC) omfg this is amazing 0: gonna be that person but this is the StarClan image? Anyways could you define/expand shading on the paw that's closest to us? 02:09, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Omfg! -facedesk- ill fix it when i get up in the morning xD note to self: dont be tired and make charart. 02:24, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Reups 23:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) define the shading on the tail and when Firestar died to go to starClan, did ALL of his wounds disappear? 00:07, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I cannot define shading on the tail as my source is shining on nearly all of it. Plus, there was no cite for that on trivia here or on wwiki, so it got added back to his description here, as if there is no cite, it is therefore false. 01:55, March 27, 2016 (UTC) If so, can you expand the shading on the front leg? (sorry for the repeat comment) but if the lightsource is mainly on the tail then then there should be more shading on the front leg. 02:05, March 28, 2016 (UTC) lighten up the shading just a teeny tiny tick 16:17, March 28, 2016 (UTC) My source is coming from in front diagonal from the top so no more shading should be on the leg. And ill get to the other thing when i get home 19:01, March 28, 2016 (UTC) reups 14:57, March 31, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 21:45, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Approved 00:33, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar (D) ~ Approved let me be the squirlefliht uf ur star bby 23:20, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Can you smooth out the shading some more? Nice! 23:26, March 28, 2016 (UTC) still working? 21:45, March 31, 2016 (UTC) re-up it wont let me blur any more 14:44, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Isnt the scar supposed to be on his other side? 19:45, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Still working? 22:52, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Can you lighten him up a bit more if you are 00:20, April 5, 2016 (UTC) re-up forgot to post a while ago... 03:44, April 5, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 11:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Approved 22:57, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Alder (K) ~ Approved 07:37, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Can you define the gray and brown some more as well as the splotches? 14:58, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded I tried :\ 01:39, April 1, 2016 (UTC) I cant see the gray parts. Can you define those more? 19:46, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 07:03, April 3, 2016 (UTC) smooth out the shading a lot more 00:05, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Can you smooth out the gray parts some more? they look a little too defined lol 00:19, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded i've no idea where the texture went and tbh I cbb adding it again. rip 02:35, April 5, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 11:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Approved 22:57, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Brokenstar (L) ~ Approved this took a bit too long. also I need to fix the scar colours, I'll do that in a mo (again) 07:37, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded I also added torn ears and darkened the pelt colour. i seem to be forgetting a lot of stuff today 07:44, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Get rid of the pale tail-tip, that shouldnt be there even with the pale parts on tabbies exception. Also you seem to have a slight leak on the pale part on the front leg? 14:59, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 00:56, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Can you make sure the scars arent on tufts of fur? Scars are only prominent on skin, and you dont see hair getting scars right? XD 19:48, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded lol 07:03, April 3, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 00:20, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Actually you know i hate to break my own cba but can you lighten the shading some, i cant even see anything underneath it 12:25, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded This is the lightest I'll lighten it, since it /is/ a dark brown cat and it's dark sooo... 02:19, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright, re-CBA? 11:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Approved 22:57, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Deerdapple (W) ~ Approved thank StarClan no one has to match this 05:49, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you smooth out the stripes some or smudge them? 14:06, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 00:55, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Comments? 03:45, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Gonna be that one person, but CBA? 00:21, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Approved 05:00, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Crookedstar (L) ~ Approved 05:49, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Same with the stripes on this one, and can you define the crooked jaw some more? 14:06, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 00:55, April 9, 2016 (UTC) There's some leaking shading on the underbelly area by the two front legs 12:01, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 14:24, April 9, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 00:21, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Approved 05:00, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Ashfur (TC) (K) ~ Approved 07:11, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Comments? 11:51, April 18, 2016 (UTC) isn't he pale gray? 11:58, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Make them both a little bit lighter 12:10, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Oops 12:52, April 18, 2016 (UTC) er, comments? 02:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for lack of comments ;-; make them a liiiiiiiittle bit lighter 12:18, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 03:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 11:59, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Approved 00:06, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Ashfur (TC) (W) ~ Approved 07:11, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 12:52, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 03:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC) CBA? 11:59, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Approved 00:06, April 24, 2016 (UTC)